Electronic data and communication devices keep getting smaller, even as their information processing capacity increases drastically. Many of the latest portable communication devices have touchscreen-based user interfaces, which allow for finger or stylus based operation. Often, these touchscreen user interfaces are supported by some on-board mechanical buttons. While even smaller displays are now possible, there does not exist an effective user interface for devices using such small displays. Further, there do not exist adequate methods to communicate exclusively through contact gestures, such that electronic data and communication devices can altogether do away with any mechanical buttons.